London
by Pink-Kotote
Summary: Some fires in london are better left unlit.


London

1832

"Shit." Kotote hissed, hiding behind her wine glass.

"Hm?" Sesshoumaru said, looking down at his partner. He narrowed his amber eyes and looked in the direction she was looking in before she started to turn the other direction and hide behind him. "What is it?" He said, seeing no one.

"Shh…." She warned.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Called out a high voice.

Sesshoumaru looked down to see a little girl in a white silk sleeping gown with a lace collar. Her black hair spilled down her shoulders and her Asian eyes glowed up at him, "I thought you said you would read me a story!"

Before Sesshoumaru could get out a reply Kotote kneeled down to the girl, giving Sesshoumaru a nice view of her breasts. She patted the girl on the shoulder, "Sesshoumaru will read you a story tomorrow night, when we do not have guests over. Or better yet he'll sing you a song. Would you like that, Rena?"

Rena, Rin's great great great granddaughter nodded vigorously, "Yes! Yes!"

"Well…" Kotote nodded to the grand-stair case that could be seen if you went out in the red carpeted hall, walked nineteen steps, turned right and there would be the entrance with the giant marble stair-case with oak railings, "Why don't you get up to bed, and if you don't young lady, mark my words, you won't get a song, or a story from Sesshoumaru, alright?"

"Alright! Good night Lady Kotote, Good night Lord Sesshoumaru! I love you!" Rena then turned and speed out of the ball room, her lovely black hair flailing behind her helplessly.

Kotote stood up, her joints creaking in protest, "Well…all's well that ends well I suppose. What?" She stared at Sesshoumaru's face which was a mixture of two things; hate…and more hate.

"How me singing going to end well?" He growled.

Kotote let out a fake laugh, "Oh look! Its Lord Chintennhouse and his fiancée! I must say that they are looking splendid! We must say hello, c'mon now." Kotote reached a gloved hand out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm.

"Do you even know Lord Chintennhouse?" Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Kotote thought about it for a second, "Well…yes…I believe I do. I recall he once reached for my breasts, but he didn't get very far since I guess I accidentally 'glowed' at him. But otherwise I don't know him, so no, not really. Now come on!"

"Wait." Sesshoumaru planted his feet firmly into the marble floor, "He tired to touch you?" He said, with the utmost concern (well at least as much as his ego would allow anyways).

"Well…" Kotote looked around at the hundred guests that she had invited for Charlotte Carmine's coming out party (which was going very well since Charlotte had already attracted many of Kotote's past suitors), "Yeah, but it's nothing to get concerned around. And like I said…he _tired_ to touch me, meaning he didn't get very far before I 'glowed' at him."

Sesshoumaru's frown reached all time lows as he snatched Kotote's arm and haled her over to Lord Chintennhouse that was sipping some white wine that was being freely passed out.

"Hey! Ses-I mean Lord Sesshoumaru are you mad? You're making a scene!"

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, his only focus was on a man that was tall and had ugly mud brown hair that culled slightly where his cravat started. The man's nose looked like it had been broken many times in the past, since it was slightly off center. And around his thin lips that were talking to three of his fiancée's friends were the thick traces of laugh lines

"You Chintennhouse?" Sesshoumaru growled as he stopped abruptly in front of the young lord.

The man blinked, being taken aback by such formality, gaining back his composer his stuck out his hand, expecting a hand shake and said, "Why yes, I am. And you must be by the looks of it, Lord Winchester? Right? These are my fiancée's best friends Lady Allison of Charmichell, Lady Taylor of the Queen's Royal Hand Maiden staff and last but not least, Lady Jessica who I just heard is with child, isn't that exciting?"

All three of the ladies curtsied, and gazed back at handsome Sesshoumaru, but Sesshoumaru only ignored them and blinked down at the hand that Lord Chintennhouse held out and grimaced, but returned his gaze back to the man's face, "I'm calling you out. Six-o-clock, Preston Maze. No weapons."

The young lord looked as if he would drop his wine glass, which he almost did. "B-b-but-" He tired saying, but it was no use since Sesshoumaru stalked back to the place he was standing before, Kotote being dragged slowly behind him.

Kotote rushed in front of him and stopped him in his tracks, "You can't do that! You're going to kill him, aren't you?" She demanded.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temple as the orchestra started playing again, "Well…as far as you're concerned it's none of your business. And you'd be best to stay out of it."

Kotote looked as if she was going to say something, but shut her lips in agitation, but opened them again to say, "I'll see you in bed." She growled and stalked away, her white dress swaying to and fro as she pumped her arms as she walked.

"I didn't buy her that dress." He said to himself, in his mind. He was gazing at her bare back that was cut almost half-way down until white lace trimmed the edge of the front and back. The cherry red material lined the top of her chest and the red ribbon that tied in a limp bow in the back. There was also the white four foot train that followed her, but there was a little bracelet at the bottom of it which she now wore around her wrist. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kotote was wearing a corset since her poster was inpecimble that night, where it was usually okay, but once in a while Sesshoumaru would catch her slumping but would glare at her as if telling her to cut it out. Also, Sesshoumaru never understood why Kotote wore a corset. He could see why some other women, who actually needed one, wore a corset, but Kotote really didn't need one.

In his opinion, she was as slender as a twig…but not in a bad way. Definitely not in a bad way.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, damn woman, he thought. He had tired, in a million different ways to try and get her out of his hair, like trying to get her married off for one, or sending her to a school in a different country, and once, he even tired to sell her to the circus. But that didn't turn out to well.

And like Kotote said, see you in bed, he knew that she didn't mean the intimate kind of see you in bed like he would want, she meant the, "I'll rip you to shreds once you step foot in our bedroom."

Sesshoumaru felt his lips go dry and licked them, "Idiot." He said to himself and walked in a sperate direction than Kotote had gone and went to try and enjoy the company of his guests.

"Inconsiderate, pig-headed, dip-shit! How could you? He's supposed to be married in one month, Sesshoumaru! And not to mention if you go through with this his sister wont even remember what he looks like the time she reaches the delicate age of fifteen! How could you? Really!" On the word _really_ Kotote threw a silk pillow in his face, which he caught easily with one hand.

He had been expecting this. But, to his relief, it wasn't half as bad as he expected.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Cause if you think you're getting anything out of me tonight, you're sorely mistaken! Because I'm sleeping in the twin chairs over there, got it? And if you even think of coming within a radius of five steps I swear, as god as my witness, I'll tear you limb from limb." Kotote grabbed her limp feather pillow in one hand and tore the king size comforter off the bed and staked off towards the chairs by the burning fireplace. She put the two leather chairs together, front-to-front and threw the comforter in and then her pillow.

"You aren't seriously going to sleep there, are you?" He sighed.

The fire light illuminated Kotote's porcelain face that had the look of utmost agitation written across it, "Yes. Yes, in fact I am. And I meant my threat Sesshoumaru, so don't even think about coming anywhere near me, got it? I'm really fed up with you now. In a sense you could say this was the straw that broke the camels back, okay?"

"Why would I want to touch you?" Sesshoumaru said, crossing his arms, smirking, but only slightly.

Kotote turned from straightening out her 'bed' and had her mouth shaped in an 'O' with her pointer finger over her lips and shrugged, then went back to straightening out her bed.

Sesshoumaru took growled and stalked into his closet and came out only minutes later dressed in his silk dressing gown, with the sash firmly tied at the front. He looked at Kotote who was propped up in her 'bed' arms folded across her chest. She looked up at him, and pouting she said, "Bloody oaf."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes in disgust and walked over to his bed, throwing the second layer of blankets over, and crawling into bed, blowing out the candle that sat burning on the nightstand.

Sesshoumaru woke with a start, realizing two things at once. One…he was alone in his bed, two there was an intoxicating odor in the room

He groaned, he knew what that smell was, and it was dangerous. Kotote was, once again, in 'heat'. Though she wouldn't know, it was only him and any other male demon that might be still lingering around that would know. Thank god.

He tired, he really honestly tired not to get up and go over to the chairs in which she was sleeping, but his valiant tries were worth nothing. For in a matter of seconds he was leaning over Kotote, a devilish glint in his eye.

He studied her innocent balled up figure with curiosity. They had been together for what…four hundred years now, and he was always curious to her womanly figure. Somehow, she seemed to never get old to look at. There was always something new with her, some new freckle he never knew she had, or some small cut that she had recently uptained. No matter what it was, it always seemed to light his curiosity on fire. And he knew, all too well, that Blue Phoenix's, or any type of Phoenix for that matter, was so rare, that something must happen to them or something that makes every demon, or man, want to grab her and throw her on the nearest couch or bed and smother her with him.

His eyes stared at her small, delicate hand that was clinging onto the cream colored comforter for dear life, to her small round neck that was, in such a position placed against the arm of the chair that would prove to make her neck ache to next morning.

So, being the gentleman that he was, he softly set the comforter aside and slid one hand under her knee's and the other around her back. Kotote, woke immediately, of course.

"Wh-what! Put me down." She said, her voice rough with sleep.

Sesshoumaru only chuckled lightly, "Not likely."

Kotote, perplexed as to the devilish grin on his face, felt stunned as to the way Sesshoumaru's rock hard chest felt against her as he chuckled, "Put me down." She said again, a little more forcefully.

But Sesshoumaru just stopped carrying her to the bed and set her down on the spot that he had just recently occupied, her head making the smallest dent in the pillow.

"I told you not to touch me and I refuse to spend the night in the same bed with you." The word you ended in a slight squeal as Sesshoumaru firmly pressed his lips against hers.

She reacted just the way that he expected her to. She stiffened immediately in his arms, but relaxed by degrees as she was beginning to be sunk deeper in the mattress by Sesshoumaru's kiss. Sesshoumaru had placed a large, now slightly clawed hand on the back of her neck and with the other he had placed on a breast. He began to massage her breast, feeling her nipple harden to a tinny pebble.

With this satisfaction he pried open her legs with a hard thigh and pressed himself firmly against her,

Kotote noticed that Sesshoumaru was trying, with little effort to untie and unbutton the things that held her night gown together. Then Sesshoumaru lifted his head up and looked down at her night gown, and began to furiously untie everything. But when Sesshoumaru couldn't figure out how the whole gown was put together, he looked up at Kotote and said,

"Take this off." With an unsteady voice that she hardly recognized. She eagerly obliged and tore off the gown in a matter of seconds.

Sesshoumaru stared down at her for a second and blinked, trying to make a mental picture of her, like this. But then that damn scent got to him again and he dove his head in-between her breasts, branding the sides of them with his tongue. While his tongue was busy with her breasts, his hands were sliding down her stomach to that place that enticed him so.

Kotote let out a little moan as one of his fingers entered her and, as if by instinct, pressed her pelvis firmly into his palm. He also let out a little moan as he moved his way to sucking on one of her hardened nipples.

The fingers that she had dug into his slate hair now moved to circle the back of his neck, while the other hand flattened against one broad shoulder as if one part of her wanted to draw him nearer, while the other wanted to push him away. Sesshoumaru was so firmly pressed against her that she felt the knot in his dressing gown being crushed against her stomach. Kotote's hand slid underneath Sesshoumaru's gown and carassed his back, then she started to move to the front, pulled the gown off slightly as she went.

Sesshoumaru, as if hit by a revolation, untied his gown and threw it onto the ground in one single motion.

Kotote blinked up at him, he was once again staring at her with the utmost curiosity. But he was taking too long for Kotote so she grabbed the back of his head and placed her lips on his. At first it was a gentle kiss, but Kotote's mistake was to open her lips and let Sesshoumaru's tongue do a thorough, but utterly nessicary inspection of her mouth.

It was sinful. Everything that they were doing, sinful. Delightfully sinful.

Sesshoumaru had removed his fingers from inside Kotote and replaced them with something bigger and harder.

Kotote gasped as Sesshoumaru entered her and she threw her legs around his torso and her arms around his neck. Kotote lay motionless for a second, letting a wave of pleasure crash over her when Sesshoumaru entered her. The top of his hard shaft filling her more than any human man's could.

But then Sesshoumaru moved, and that was all that was needed for her to be sent off the edge. Sesshoumaru must've realized this too, because with each thrust, he became more violent, more forceful. Not that Kotote minded, she too busy being drowned by the waves of pleasure that crashed over, every second they were getting closer together, as if they were leading to something.

Kotote knew Sesshoumaru was saying things, things Kotote couldn't make out, into her ear. Everything he said was distorted, until he mentioned one word. And that word, was _love_. But she didn't have much time to think about what he had said.

All of a sudden Kotote was being drowned-but in a good way. Her climax was like nothing she had ever experienced before. It seemed as if in one moment, every nerve in her was taut was frustration, and the next she was drowning. She was being drowned in a sparkling sea of fire and light, every wave of pleasure pouring into her, making her shudder joyously from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. Though she didn't know, but the cry of joy Kotote had let out was just the thing to knock Sesshoumaru off the edge.

Sesshoumaru gave one final thrust, driving himself as deeply into her as he could, not conscious of whether or not he was being gentle, only seeking release.

It came over him in powerful spasms of relief, and he roared in such pleasure that Kotote was worried would wake the servants and especially Rena.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on top of her, and for a few moments, all she was conscious of was the pounding of their hearts. But then Kotote must've regained her normal train of thought first because she pulled out from him and reached for the covers, covering the both of them.

Kotote settled back against the pillows and Sesshoumaru spooned her body into his, burying his face into Kotote's soft hair.

She sighed, "Sesshoumaru?"

"Hm?"

She turned around in the bed and faced him, placing an arm around his waste, "I just want you to know two things."

"Oh?"

"Well…okay…three things."

"What are these three things?" Sesshoumaru asked, amused.

"Well…for one that was completely unfair. Two, I still think you're a pig-headed dip shit, and three I know for a fact that you can go another five or six rounds."

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the last part, "Just…let me catch my breath? Alright? Then we'll do these five or six more rounds, alright?"

Kotote smiled an impish grin and lunged for Sesshoumaru's lips, placing them firmly onto her own.

"I could be fake, I could be stupid. You know I could be just like you." Kotote said as her and Sesshoumaru walked down as small gravel road on the outskirts of London. The sun was shinning and the birds were singing, and most perfectly, there weren't any signs of evil bugs.

"What was that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Nothing really." Kotote said, sniffing a daisy, "I wonder if you can get high off these?" She asked herself.

Sesshoumaru, listening to her random mumbling, looked over at her in alarm and swatted the daisy away.

"What was that for?" She asked.

He didn't answer, her and just kept looking forward.

Kotote stuck a finger up her nose and stuck out her tongue, "Blaaa! You suck you know that?"

Sesshoumaru laughed to himself, "Well you," He looked down at her and placed a finger on her nose, "Blow."

A look of immediate disgust crossed her face, "W-what-ewwwww! That's sick!" She hit Sesshoumaru's arm and he weakly tried to move away.

They continued on their way for about two minutes before Kotote looked up, "Hey…where are we going anyways?"

Sesshoumaru blinked for a second, "You know…I don't really know. Do you care?"

Kotote thought about it for a second, "Well, considering that you didn't shoot Lord Chintennhouse …not really." She hung onto his shoulder and placed her head on his arm.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself and mumbled to the both of them, "Perfect."


End file.
